Annoying
by bae.jun13
Summary: Mendengar kalimat terakhir membuat Jongdae murka, " bilang saja kau ingin mengataiku pendek! " / "aissh, apa yang anak itu mau sebenarnya? " / "tak apa, aku hanya tak bisa fokus " EXO Fanfiction ChanChen Don't Like? Don't Read! Happy Reading :D [Requested Fanfic]


**Annoying**

**Baejun13's storyline**

**Kim Jongdae | Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**Annoying**

" hei, hei Jongdae "

" a-pa? " Jongdae menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ramyeon, dia menatap Jongin dengan sedikit kesal, karenanya acara makannya terganggu

" aku merasakan orang itu melihat kearahmu terus "

" siapa? "

" itu " Jongin menunjukkan jarinya kearah pemuda tinggi yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Dan memang benar pemuda itu melihat Jongdae sedari tadi

" oh, dia Park Chanyeol kan? Anggota basket itu " kata Jongdae dengan tak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya

" iya, tapi dia melihatmu sedari tadi "

" lalu kenapa? "

" mungkin dia menyukaimu "

" uhuk- "

Dan ucapan Jongin berhasil membuat Jongdae tersedak makanannya, dengan cepat Jongin memberinya minum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya

" ya ampun, kau kenapa? " kata Jongin yang masih menepuk-nepuk pundaknya

Jongdae meminum minumannya, dan setelah selesai dia menatap tajam Jongin

" ucapanmu yang membuatku seperti ini! "

Jongin menatap Jongdae dengan bingung, " ucapan yang mana? "

" aishh, yang kau bilang dia menyukaiku "

" oh yang itu, kan bisa saja, lagi dia melihatmu terus " Jongin meminum meminumannya, karena makanannya sudah habis sedari tadi

" tidak mungkin, aku terlalu tampan untuknya "

Jongin memukul pundaknya pelan, " yang benar itu, dia yang terlalu tampan untukmu "

" yah! Kau mengataiku jelek? " Jongdae mengurucutkan bibirnya kesal

" aku tidak bilang seperti itu, maksudku perbedaan kau dan dia terlalu banyak "

" apa saja? Cepat katakan! " kata Jongdae dengan angkuh

" pertama, dia sangat tampan, kau tidak "

Jongdae mendengus kesal, " apa lagi? "

" kedua, dia populer, kau tidak "

" huh, tentu saja! Diakan anggota klub basket "

Jongin menatapnya tajam, " ketiga, dia sangat tinggi, dan kau sangat pendek "

Mendengar kalimat terakhir membuat Jongdae murka, " bilang saja kau ingin mengataiku pendek! "

" itukan fakta, jadi aku berkata seperti itu " Jongin tersenyum jahil kearah Jongdae

" akan aku panggilkan Lu ge baru tahu rasa kau! "

" huh, beraninya mengadu! " Jongin sudah berlari karena takut dengan kemurkaan Jongdae

" Yah! Dasar kau bocah hitam! "

.

" hei, Dobi "

" sudahku katakan, jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu! " Chanyeol menatap seseorang tanpa ekspresi yang sedang mendekat kearahnya

" telingamu yang menggodaku untuk menyebutmu seperti itu " Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan bola basketnya asal

" kau tau, Hun- "

" tidak "

Chanyeol menatap Sehun kesal, " aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan perkataanku "

" yasudah lanjutkan saja " kata Sehun tanpa peduli, dan Chanyeol harus menahan amarahnya saat ini

" tadi Yifan memarahiku karena tidak bisa bermain dengan benar "

" aku kira Yifan benar memarahimu, lagi ada apa dengan kau? "

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar, " aku juga tak mengerti kenapa "

Sehun melirik Chanyeol sebentar dan dia berpikir, " ha! Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang menyukai seseorang kan? "

" euhmm, mungkin saja "

" oh ayolah Yeol, sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu "

" kau benar Hun, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu " kata Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya

Sehun menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri, " sudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo kita tanding "

" berdua? Siapa takut "

.

" Lu ge! "

Seseorang yang dipanggil Lu ge menyemburkan air yang ada dimulutnya, untung saja dia tidak tersedak

" a-ada apa, Jongdae-ya? "

Jongdae memeluk tubuh Lu Han dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya, " dia mengataiku pendek "

" siapa? "

" Jongin " kata Jongdae dengan cemberut, namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh diindra penciumannya

" kau bau, ge! " Jongdae mendorong tubuh Lu Han menjauh, lalu menutup hidungnya

" tentu saja, aku baru saja selesai latihan sepak bola " kata Lu Han santai

Jongdae berpura-pura muntah dan Lu Han hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya

" jangan disini, semua orang melihat kita " Lu Han menggiring Jongdae agar keluar dari lapangan sepak bola. Dan memang benar hampir semua orang melihatnya

" dan sekarang dimana Jongin? "

Jongdae tersenyum lebar mendengarnya karena Lu Han pasti akan memarahi Jongin, " dia ada dikelas, ayo cepat "

" tunggu, Dae "

" kenapa..? " Jongdae menatap Lu Han dengan kesal

" aku ada latihan lagi, bagaimana kalau saat pulang? "

" ehhmm, baiklah " kata Jongdae, lalu meninggakan Lu Han

Lu Han mendengus kesal, " kau melupakan sesuatu, Dae "

" apa? Oh iya " Jongdae dengan cepat berbalik arah, dan dia berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Lu Han

" sampai jumpa, Lu ge "

.

" aisshh, apa yang anak itu mau sebenarnya? " Chanyeol menggigit coklat pemberian fansnya dengan brutal, dia melihat teman-teman satu klubnya yang sedang latihan walaupun sekarang waktu istirahat

" kau kenapa, Yeol? "

" tak apa " jawab Chanyeol acuh

" jangan berbohong padaku " Yixing memain-mainkan botol air mineralnya

" dia seenaknya saja mencium orang! "

" Jongdae? "

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan dengusan kesal

" kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menedekatinya? "

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Yixing, yang membuat Yixing hampir kehabisan napas

" Yeol, lepas.. "

" kau pintar! Aku akan mendekatinya " Chanyeol melepaskan Yixing dan langsung berlari keluar

" aku memang pintar-hei tunggu " Yixing mengerutkan dahinya,bingung akan sesuatu

" YAH DOBI! BAGAIMANA DENGAN LATIHAN?! "

.

Jongdae berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan menghisap lollipop yang baru dibelinya tadi, dia berjalan dengan tenang sampai seseorang menghadangnya

" hai "

Jongdae harus mengangkat kepanya untuk melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya, karena orang ini tinggi-sangat malah. Atau dirinya yang terlalu pendek? Entahlah

" hai, ada apa? "

" tidak, aku hanya ingin berjalan denganmu, manis "

Pipi Jongdae memanas mendengarnya, sepertinya perkataan Jongin tempo hari benar, karena dia sangat pendek dibandingkan dengan orang ini

" Park Chanyeol " Chanyeol mencoba memperkenalkan namanya kepadanya Jongdae yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" aku sudah tahu "

" bagaimana bisa? "

" tentu saja, kau kan sangat terkenal " Jongdae tersenyum tipis dan lanjut menghisap lollipopnya

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana bibir kucing itu menghisap lollipop. Oh tidak, sekarang Park Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus hanya karena seseorang Kim Jongdae. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap khayalan dikepalanya bisa menghilang

" kenapa? "

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae, " tak apa, aku hanya tidak bisa fokus "

" tidak bisa fokus? " Jongdae membuat ekspresi bingung, dia tidak mengerti

" ya, karena melihat bagaimana cara bibirmu menghisap lollipop itu, membuatku ingin mengecupnya saja "

Jongdae membulatkan matanya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada semburat merah dipipinya

" apa kau mempunyai peta? "

" eh? Maaf aku tak punya, kau bisa meminjamnya di- "

" karena aku selalu tersesat ketika menulusuri mata indahmu "

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya karena wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang, padahal mereka baru bertemu tidak sampai lima menit

" apa kau selalu memakan lollipop? "

" tidak terlalu sering "

" karena wajahmu sangat manis, seperti rasa lollipop itu " kata Chanyeol dengan wink-nya yang menggoda, lalu meninggalkan Jongdae yang benar-benar malu sekarang

.

Setelah pertemuan itu, Jongdae dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Atau lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat

" dia itu menyukaimu " Jongin membuka bungkus pokki yang tadi dia bawa dari rumah dan memakannya

" dia hanya menggodaku! Aku tak mau dia mempermainkanmu " Jongdae mengambil pokki Jongin, yang membuat sipemilik menatapnya tajam

" kau tak pernah mendengar perkataanku! kau menyukainya tidak? " kata Jongin sambil menepis-nepis tangan Jongdae yang terus mengambil pokki-nya

" mungkin, aku juga tak tahu "

" tapi pipimu selalu memerah "

" itu karena dia menggodaku! Mana mungkin aku tak malu " Jongdae memakan pokki-nya -atau lebih tepatnya Jongin- dengan ganas

" ya! Pokki-ku jadi habis! "

" akan aku belikan yang banyak " kata Jongdae asal

" serius? "

" ya, kalau kau bisa mengambil hati seorang Oh Sehun "

Jongin memukul pundak Jongdae keras, " itu tak akan mungkin terjadi "

" bisa saja, kalau kau usaha "

" yasudah, akan aku ingat janjimu itu " Jongin melipatkan tangannya didepan dada

" hei, Kim Jongdae "

Jongdae dan Jongin menoleh secara bersamaan ketika mendengar suara rendah yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinga mereka

" apa? "

" ada sesuatu dimatamu " Chanyeol menunjuk mata Jongdae, dengan cepat Jongdae membersihkan matanya, jangan sampai ada kotoran

" oh, itu hanyalah kilauan " Chanyeol menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua

Terlihat Jongin yang sedang menahan tawanya, bahkan dia sampai menutup mulutnya. Jongdae yang melihat itu sangat kesal

" silahkan tertawa sepuasmu! "

" hahahaha " Jongin tertawa dengan kencang, sampai hampir seluruh orang yang berada dikantin melihat mereka

Jongin mengelap air mata yang keluar karena tertawanya yang berlebihan, " kau bodoh sekali! "

" coba kalau kau yang berada diposisiku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Jongdae menatap Jongin kesal

" aku akan sepertimu, tapikan tetap saja kalau aku tak sedang berada diposisimu "

" diam kau anak hitam jelek! "

.

" Lu ge! " Jongdae berlari menuju Lu Han yang sudah menunggunya didepan kelasnya. Dia memeluknya dan mengecup pipi Lu Han dengan singkat

" sudah siap? "

" tentu! " Jongdae memeluk lengan Lu Han dan berjalan pergi

" ya, Jongdae! Kau ingin meninggalkanku? "

Jongdae dan Lu Han melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal

" kalian ingin kemana? "

" aku dan Lu ge akan pergi untuk membeli kado eomma " jawab Jongdae santai

" lalu kau akan membiarkanku pulang sendirian? Bagaimana kalau aku diculik? Kau rela akan kehilangan sahabatmu yang paling tampan ini? " Jongin berpura-pura menangis dan hanya dibalaskan putaran bola mata Jongdae

" ayolah, jangan mendramatisir keadaan. Aku sudah meminta Lu ge untuk menyuruh Sehun mengantarkanmu "

" a-apa? " Jongin serasa tidak bisa bernapas mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Apalagi sekarang Sehun berada tepat di sampingnya

" sudah ya, aku pergi " Jongdae melambaikan tangannya, lalu menarik Lu Han untuk berjalan

" ayo, Kim Jongin " Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, namun ada suara yang mengganggu mereka

" hei, Jongin, Sehun "

" ada apa, Park Dobi? " Sehun memutarkan bola matanya malas ketika melihat seonggok daging yang menyebalkan. Padahal dia sudah sangat senang bisa mengantarkan Jongin sampai kerumahnya

" apa yang orang itu mau dari Jongdae-ku? "

" Lu Han ge? " tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

" Jongdae selalu mencium pipinya, kau kira aku tidak iri? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? " Chanyeol takut sendiri dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya

" kau benar-benar tak tahu, Yeol? " tanya Sehun dengan sedikit menyeringai

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol yang mengangukkan kepalanya kesal, " Lu Han ge itu sepupu Jongdae "

Chanyeol menganga sekarang, " a-apa? Serius? "

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan sekarang Chanyeol sangat kesal, " jadi apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini tak berguna? "

" makanya kau harusnya bertanya dulu " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi

" mana aku tahu! Lagi interaksi mereka berlebihan, kenapa harus ada ciuman segala? "

" Lu Han ge itu overprotective dengan Jongdae, jadi begitulah " Jongin menjawab seolah dia yang paling tahu tentang Jongdae

" lalu bagaimana kalau aku meminta Jongdae menjadi milikku? "

" itu nasibmu! " kata Sehun dan dia menarik Jongin dari situ untuk menghindari amukan Chanyeol

" dasar kau cadel laknat! "

.

Chanyeol mengatur napasnya dan dengan berani dia mendekati Jongdae yang sedang mendengarkan musik dihalaman sekolah

" Kim Jongdae "

Jongdae terlihat kaget karena merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya. Dan ketika dia melihat Chanyeol dia hanya menghela napasnya, paling dia akan menggodanya

" ada apa? " Jongdae melepaskan earphone yang berada ditelinganya

" ada yang ingin bicarakan padamu "

" kau ingin mengganggu? "

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, " tidak, sekarang aku serius "

" yasudah, apa yang kau ingin katakan? " Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, menunggu Chanyeol berbicara

Chanyeol berdeham sebentar, " aku menyukaimu "

Jongdae membulatkan matanya kaget, " apa maksudmu? "

" Jongin memberitahuku kalau kau mengira aku hanya menggodamu, tapi aku serius "

Wajah Jongdae memerah namun dia tersenyum mendengarnya

" jadi.. bagaimana? " tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu

" aku juga menyukaimu " kata Jongdae dengan malu-malu dan akhirnya tubuhnya sudah dipeluk oleh tubuh raksasa Chanyeol

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dan berkata, " ada sesuatu dibibirmu "

" eh, apa? " tangan Jongdae ingin menyentuh bibirnya namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium bibir Jongdae sedikit lama

" oh, itu hanya bibirku " Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Jongdae yang sangat malu

" lihat saja, akan kuadukan pada Lu ge! " Jongdae berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang panik

" hei, jangan! " Chanyeol mengejar Jongdae yang sudah sedikit jauh darinya

END


End file.
